cloud_kingdom_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikmenar Raldoff
Ikmenar Raldoff SN (Earthen name: Bryce Thaddeus-Tyson), better known as Bryce Tyson '''or '''Brody Tyson is an Elvish-American prodigy and polymath, whose occupations span from that of a film and television actor, producer, screenwriter, singer, Children’s Rights activist, LGBTQA+ rights activist, humanitarian, philanthropist, criminal defense attorney, personal injury lawyer, family lawyer and knight. He is a prominent member of the Tretorian Council of War and Peace. He is the only son of Elvish politician Angliseia Raldoff, Duchess of Lievenrachen, with the late American journalist, Brendan Tyson. Raldoff rose to prominence in the humanitarian sector of his career when he won the International Children’s Peace Prize in 2010, for creating social awareness on the condition of children suffering in war-torn areas and for his vast contribution in providing aid to the victims of the War of Jeurer. Birth Raldoff was born at 09:11 WTT, on June 22, 1994, at the Wysplasi Medical Center, in Estlöma, Narvind, Elvangard. His birth was officially announced by Elvangard's royal Council Board. ''He was not given any royal titles at birth. He was one of the only elf-human hybrids during the time of his birth. Origin of Name Raldoff's Tretorian given name, 'Ikmenar' is an Old Elvish word whose meanings combine the words 'intelligent', 'wise' and 'pragmatic'. He inherited his surname from his mother. His Earthen given name, Bryce is a Celtic surname meaning, 'swift'. He inherited his Earthen surname from his father. His nickname 'Brody' is a Gaelic word meaning 'ditch'. Early Life During his early years, Raldoff resided with both parents at his maternal ancestral home at the Paragnion Castle in Estlöma, Narvind. After his parents' vastly publicized divorce in 2008, Raldoff moved to the United States with his father, and began residing in Atlanta, Georgia. At the age of 18, in 2012, he began residing in Miami, Florida. After his father's death on April 20, 2016, Raldoff moved to Los Angeles, California Mensa Membership At the age of nine years, Raldoff was invited to join Mensa International, the world's largest and oldest high IQ society. He received full membership at 9 years, 3 months, after scoring an IQ of 146 on the Stanford-Binet test. According to the latest test taken in 2013, Raldoff currently has an IQ score of 172. Education Raldoff began studying law at the Estyaeval Law School in Arginiyx, Elvangard at the age of 14 years. He officially became a qualified criminal defense lawyer and personal injury lawyer by the time he turned 17 years old. He studied film, psychology and anthropology at the Harvard University in Massachusetts and International Relations and Global Studies at the Princeton University in New Jersey. He graduated from Harvard in 2012, and from Princeton in 2014. He attended the combat-based Dansask Academy in Varden, Engestra in late 2016. He is currently attending the Primario Ensiyo University in Arginiyx. Career Law Raldoff began practising law from the age of 18 years, as a criminal defense lawyer and personal injury lawyer. He later took on the role of a family lawyer after being qualified in 2017. Acting Raldoff made his acting debut at the age of 8 years, on the FOX television series ''Just Laugh! ''and ''So Random! He became a prominent figure in the film industry by the time he was in his teens. In 2012, he won an Academy Award, Critic's Choice Award and the Screen Actor's Guild Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of Andrew Parr, in the British-American thriller film, Here Comes the Rain. '' Raldoff won the Emmy Award and Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Series for three consecutive years, for his portrayal of Phoebus Magdalus, in the Elvish historical drama series, ''Clan Magdalus. '' Film production and screenwriting Raldoff first worked as a producer on Briana Nolan's ''Catwoman ''animated series that aired on ''Cartoon Network ''in 2009. He was later the screenwriter for the 2013 Disney animated series ''Look Out Michelle! ''and also ''Preston Avenue. '' Singing Raldoff took up singing for the role of Zac Schneider in 2011, in the American film, ''The Boombox Effect. Singing also came in handy when he replaced Travis Buckner in 2011, in portraying Blaine Anderson, on the FOX comedy television series, Glee. ''Raldoff picked up singing again in 2017, for American musical drama ''Dear Destiny. Activism Raldoff began campaigning and creating awareness for children's rights from the time he was 13 years old. He not only donated, but organized a donation project that collected funds from around the world to aid the victims of the War of Jeurer, in Aroughs in 2009. The project was able to rehabilitate more than 40, 000 war victims. Raldoff would give lectures regarding children's rights and against child labor. He was honored with the International Children's Peace Prize in 2010, at the age of 16. In 2012, at the age of 18, Raldoff received the World of Children Award, for his extensive contributions towards the well-being of children. Personal Life Relationships and Marriage Raldoff identifies as a homoromantic demi-homosexual. In July 2011, while he was appointed General of the Severvadan Leconeise Royal Army, Raldoff met Natalia Tagliaretti, an Italian artist, whilst on a mission in Nevaruyx. Raldoff at the time, was struggling with his romantic and sexual orientation especially due to the fact that his mother, Angliseia, the Duchess of Lievenrachen was known to be homophobic. Thus, when Tagliaretti revealed her interest in him, Raldoff took it as an opportunity in order to 'convert' himself to heteroromantic. This was driven by the fear of being disowned by his mother. They began dating in mid-August 2011, despite an age gap of 16 years, with Tagliaretti being 33 years old and Raldoff being just 17. Their relationship came to an end just seven weeks later, with Raldoff realizing that it was impossible to change himself. He came clear to Tagliaretti and apologized, while the latter reacted amicably, encouraging him to embrace his identity. Raldoff met Erasmus Thaddeus in 2012, four years before the latter was adopted by the Engestran ruler, Mother Ululelra Uloa. In 2014, they were assigned together on a training mission in Cerulis, Valhibourne. From late 2016, they both began attending the Dansask Academy in Varden, the capital of Engestra. Raldoff began dating then-19-year-old Thaddeus from mid-October, 2016. Though this had not been publicly revealed, speculations arose after the pair was seen to be holding hands on a few outings. These speculations received more attention after Annaleigh Wilkins posted an intimate photo of the pair on Instagram, captioning it to be the "daily adorable scene in the rec room." However, when inquired about it, Raldoff confirmed their relationship in December of the same year, on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. Soon afterwards, Raldoff was attacked on social media by trolls, who accused him of never publicly coming out as gay. Raldoff and Thaddeus got engaged on January 5, 2017, after a two-and-a-half-month long whirlwind courtship. The couple tied the knot just four months later on May 2, of the same year, at a semi-private ceremony held in Oia, on the Greek island of Santorini. Upon marriage, the couple combined their surnames into a double-barrelled form: Thaddeus-Tyson. Physical Appearance Raldoff has pale peach skin, medium-sized pink lips and a short straight nose. His Elvish features are highlighted through his prominent high cheekbones, bright blue slanted and elongated eyes and dark brown eyebrows, and his ears are slightly pointed at the tips. He has straight thick silky dark brown hair that is usually swept to one side. Raldoff has a tall, lean frame, with a strong build of moderate muscularity. Powers and Abilities Though his mother Angliseia Raldoff originally had possession to Water Manipulation, her son is believed to have inherited one of the sub-powers; Ice Manipulation. Raldoff began learning to control his powers from the age of twelve months, and he reached Stage Twelve when he was only 9 years old. He was trained in it by Watermasters Jeuder Freud and Frederic Callaghan. He is currently a very proficient Ice Manipulator. Skills Medieval Weaponry Raldoff began getting involved in the art of combat from the mere age of four years. As a knight-in-the-making, he initially began training with swords and spears. Although he had various trainers, he would also resort to self-training, which proved vastly beneficial during his later conquests. Although Raldoff is credited for his proficiency in spear play, his talented swordsmanship has also been largely praised, and in 2014, he was declared to be the 5th most proficient swordsman among Tretoria's Top Twenty. Raldoff is a very proficient archer and began learning the sport since he was 10 years old. He was introduced to the sport by Ghaia's Father Rainor Hanzelfund, though he later also resorted to self-training. Raldoff is credited as the creator of the half-bow, or the Raldoff's Bow. The creation of this occurred when Raldoff's original bow was damaged during a siege at Aatkankus, which took place during the War of Jeurer in 2010. After the lower limb of his bow was sliced off, Raldoff connected a piece of wood perpendicular to the arrow nest and joined that with the bowstring, then proceeded to use his invention during the rest of the siege. What the 16-year-old considered his makeshift weapon, was soon given recognition and was turned into a real weapon, after the request of his fans, who admired his immediate skill in using the weapon. The half-bow, or the Raldoff's bow, was officially recognized in April 2011, by Tretoria's Council of Weaponry. Raldoff is also one of the only knights to have relied partially on the bow and arrow during his many quests, missions and wars, rather than completely relying on swords and spears, as was the mainstream practice. Martial Arts One of Raldoff's lesser acknowledged talents is his prowess in the field of martial arts. He earned a black belt for both Karate and Kung fu, during his early teens, and is also very proficient at Taekwondo, Aikido, Judo, Jujutsu, boxing and stick-fighting. Filmography Shows Films Category:Adult Wielders